Goodbye My lover
by MsLove81
Summary: A sad little fiction based on the song GoodBye My Lover By James blunt
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello all im back! As I'm forced to put this I do not own any of the characters or the lyrics to this song. The credit goes to J.K Rowling and The great James blunt. Hope you all like it and...If you give me reviews maybe it will turn into a story not just a one shot! Love you all lots thanks again!

Draco stood on platform 9 3/4 and watched as the Hogwarts express slowly headed back to Hogwarts. It was the day after graduation and in the choas of the usually quiet platform Draco watched her leave. She spun on her heal to quickly wave at a retreating friend. The sun hit her face perfectly causing it to light up she looked like an angel. He couldn't help but smile at the way her nose crinkled up when she smiled her carmel curls swiring around her like a busy halo. Her motions came to a halt when she saw him however. Her smile left her face. She stood still and like they were the only two people alive stared straight ahead at the man standing down the long plank. She didn't smile this time she placed her hand on her heart and calmly nodded her head. Then as quickly as the gesture was she turned and walked away.Only to turn her head once more and glance at the man standing where he had been.

He watched her retreat with her friends. He felt cold suddenly colder than he had ever felt in his entire life. He hated himself. That was a feeling he had never felt before he was the fucking prince of slytherin.Which seemed to be his whole problem. He hated his blood his father for once in his life he wished he was a common muggle anyone but a Malfoy. For then he could have her. She was his mate no he wasn't a Veela but she was it for him and he knew that deep in his heart. Even with his father dead he wouldn't move on he wouldn't find anyone else. That saddened him. Flashes of the night before came into his mind and he gripped the closest wall for support. His heart broke. She had picked a horrible song for their last dance. It seemed to say everything that she couldn't say to him.

Over the years Draco had realized what his father really was and with the help of Hermione Granger he had changed his ways. In the process he had fallen in love and thought she had too until on the night of their graduation things changed like the winds. Hermione was georgous as always in a peach colored dress her hair was pulled up and she only had a dusting of makeup on she never needed it. He watched as she laughed with her other friends while he stood alone. Very few people made it out of the slytherin house automatically siding with their lord. Draco traded sides ending up on the winning side.Therefor he had no friends. Hermione was it but she was all he needed her friends would never accept him and he was ok with that. He watched as Hermione waved off her friends and headed towards Draco. She had a smile on her face and reached her arms out for him. He thought he was in heaven that this was it for them their relationship had been silent for too long. She stood up on her toes and whispered in his ear.

" This song is for us, It says everything."

Draco nodded and held her in his arms. He listened to the piano and didn't recognize the song but it sounded ok. As he listened to the words however he didn't understand it. The song wasn't from her it was to her from him. He wouldn't get what it meant until the end.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Draco almost stopped dead in his tracks she knew him too well. It scared him but he loved her.  
Draco had never loved anyone except his mother.He held Hermione closer in hopes of her calming her.  
This couldn't be good.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Hermione reached a small hand up to brush the hair off of his face. She then traced the lines of his face. Almost like she was trying to remember everything about him. Tears started to fall, but she held his hands in place and shook her head.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

She was saying goodbye to him. In the only way she could. He thought everything would be ok. In the end family still mattered. Her friends would disown her if she went with him. It hurt him to have to accept that but without her friends she wouldn't truely be happy and he couldn't do that to her. Hermione released Dracos neck and stepped back taking hold of just his hands. She looked at him with hear head tilted to one side and mouthed something.

" I love you."

Draco stared at the girl in front of him and then looked to the rest of the student body.  
They were watching the couple the few who recognized what was going on was crying with them. Hermione softly rubbed Dracos hands as the song continued one.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Draco was terrified when the song ended he knew what the end of the song meant.He was hoping he was wrong but when Hermione squeezed his hand he knew he was right. She stepped to him again and kissed his cheek before giving a nod and walking away from him. That was it. No exchange of words or anything else. Draco turned to see everyone staring at him wondering what had happened. He no longer cared weather he was crying or not the one person he loved had just said goodbye and there was nothing he could do. He would always remember those words forever.

_Goodbye my lover._

The whistle of another train approaching brought Draco back to his senses. He wasn't ready to open his eyes, he wasn't ready to face reality. However reality decided to interupt him. Draco felt hand on his shoulder and he almost shrugged it off angrily thinking it was his driver.When he looked up he came face to face with Hermione. She had tears streaming down her face.She cradled his head in her hands and bent down to kiss the top of his head. When he wen to move she stopped him.

" Mya whats wrong.?"

Hermione's tears started to fall more freely. Her head was shaking.

" I couldn't do it."

He didn't understand.

" Do what?"

Hermione was now encricled in Dracos arms. Shaking uncontrollably.

" I couldn't leave you. I love you. Your it for me Draco. I don't care about Harry or Ron they can Sod off. If they cant except you then they can't except me."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two to the story. Thank you for all your great reviews they keep me going. Since the first part was mostly in Dracos point of view this is going to be for the most part in Hermiones.This song is called I cant unlove you by Kenny Rodgers soo i dont own that either! 

She had just done the hardest thing in her life. After last night at least. All she wanted to do was run to him on the platform. She felt her insides not up so tight she honestly thought she was going to pass out. It took so much more effort than it should have to turn and walk away from him. She kept her head up and tried to enjoy the warm sunlight on her face. Anything to keep her from turning around.

She knew her parents wouldn't be there. They had left the previous night to the south of France where they would be vacationing .However her darling car was sitting out in the parking lot waiting for her.

She slid into the driver seat and turned the key in the ignition. Why was it so damn hard for her. She turned the volume on the radio hoping it would somehow clear her mind. She had just gotten out of the city smiling as the country side seemed to swallow her when it happened. She had fallen in love over the years with country music. She was happy to be on her own until one stupid song came on she didn't even know the damn song.

_Postcards and letters And pictures made to last forever _

_To be boxed up and tossed away _

_Knickknacks and souvenirs In an afternoon, _

_they're out of here _

_They'll disappear without a trace But what they mean to me Can never be replaced_

_I can't unthink about you_

_I can't unfeel your touch_

_I can't unhear all the words Unsay all the things _

_That used to mean so much I wish I could unremember _

_Everything my heart's been through And finding out it's impossible to do Oh, it's no use I can't unlove you_

Hermione pulled over on the side of the road and turned the car off. She left the radio on and pressed her head to the window to keep herself from hyperventilating. She hadn't realized how cruel she had been to him. She didn't realize it until she thought of her friends. They didn't even have the time to say goodbye to her.  
They were too wrapped up in themselves to notice. Since the war it had been that way. But since Hermione had known them so long their opinions mattered. More than anything. However she remembered something she couldn't live life for others anymore she had done it through all of her schooling.

_Interstates and old songs Like time they go on and on _

_I guess I could learn to do the same _

_I could wake up without you These two arms not around you _

_Tell myself it's meant to be this way No matter how I try I can't change_

She remembered the good times she spent with Draco in the Heads Room just laying around. Learning things about each other. Things that Harry nor Ron at that had ever learned or cared enough to learn while they were best friends for almost 7 years. Not only did Draco learn but he noticed. Things Hermione wouldn't have even thought of herself. She was happy when she was around him. She even loved herself.

For once she was beautiful enough. Not the know-it-all they always seemed to like to call her. She was smart. For whatever reason however her mind wouldn't allow her to forget the good times and just move on. Because maybe for some odd reason her heart knew that the only other times she'd have like that would be with Draco.

_I can't unthink about you _

_I can't unfeel your touch _

_I can't unhear all the words Unsay all the things _

_That used to mean so much _

_I wish I could unremember Everything my heart's been through And finding out it's impossible to do _

_Oh, it's no use I can't unlove you_

The hardest part about acknowledging what she had to was to come to terms with loving him. Just the thought of not loving him hurt her heart. It was a feeling she didn't ever want to have to deal with.

That feeling all on its own was enough to override the uneasy feeling that settled at the thought of what Harry and Ron's reactions would be. For once in her life Hermione actually didn't care she knew what she had to do.

_I wish I could unremember Everything my heart's been through _

_And finding out it's impossible to do _

_Oh, oh, it's no use I can't unlove you_

Hermione turned the car back on and turned around and headed back towards the city. She didn't care if she got pulled over the police could follow her for all she cared. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

When she reached the platform again she felt like she had forgotten to breathe. She looked around and didn't see the head of platinum she was hoping to. Panic and bile rised both at the same time and she was shaking. She had to slow down or she'd surely loose it. She slowly walked around until finally she was about to give up.

She hung her head to take a breath and saw him. He was sitting against a barrier with his head down. She took a deep breath as she smiled and slowly and quietly walked towards him. The words of the song slowly echoed in her head.

_I can't unlove you._


End file.
